<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Scenes from a Godless Heaven by notyouranswer (gorgeouschaos)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23884798">Scenes from a Godless Heaven</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/gorgeouschaos/pseuds/notyouranswer'>notyouranswer (gorgeouschaos)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Things That Define Us [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Lucifer (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>(not graphic), Alternate Universe - No Powers, Assassination, Dark, Gen, Human Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV), Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Torture, Seriously Dark, Suicide Attempt, everyone is human</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 15:21:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>503</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23884798</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/gorgeouschaos/pseuds/notyouranswer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Samael is fourteen when God has his wings tattooed on. It takes eighteen hours.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Amenadiel &amp; Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Things That Define Us [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1377874</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>119</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Scenes from a Godless Heaven</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Um. This just kind of happened? <br/>Seriously dark. Please feel free to ask if you'd like more information.<br/>As always, thanks for reading, hope you like it, and I love feedback :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>1.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Samael is fourteen when God has his wings tattooed on. It takes eighteen hours.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It hurts. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He doesn’t scream. Amenadiel does. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Samael is proud of that, although he never, ever tells his brother that he didn’t scream. Not ever. Not even after everything.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>2.</p>
<p>
  <span> Their Father has them trained well. Of course He does. They are soldiers in His wars-- wars they are forbidden to question. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Samael wonders, sometimes, staring at the starkly lit white ceiling, if his brother ever contemplates asking questions. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Samael does. All the time. But he doesn’t, until the Fall. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>3.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Samael tries to kill himself three times. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“A mockery of the holy trinity,” his brother tells him, wrapping Samael’s wrists in cloth. “You should have tried harder the first time.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Recognizing the hurt in his brother’s eyes, Samael does not try again. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>4.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Samael and Amenadiel kill in the name of the Father. They kill with the name of the Lord on their lips. They kill with the prayers of the righteous on their tongues.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They kill, and Samael wonders but does not question, and Amenadiel’s face is as smoothly impassive as it has been since they were children.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Amen, I say to you, amen,” Samael murmurs to the corpse of a businessman who fell behind on his payments. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sentiment, Samael?” Amenadiel asks.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No.” Samael rises from his crouch beside the body. “Just… questioning.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>5.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Amenadiel tells God, of course. God punishes Samael for daring to question.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>For the first time in Samael’s memory, he begins to wonder if his God’s Heaven is truly where he belongs.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>6.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He kills seven guards in his escape, leaving their scarlet blood to pool against the stark white floors. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Amenadiel doesn’t come with him. Samael would mourn his brother if he knew how.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He makes it as far as the Nevada-California border before they catch him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They carve and burn his wings off.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>This time, he screams.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They succeed in taking that much from him.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But they don’t search the car he boosted before letting him go. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>7.</p>
<p>
  <span>They curse him for a traitor. The Father calls him Lucifer. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lucifer smiles with blood-stained teeth. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>8.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lucifer Morningstar arrives in the City of Angels with ruined wings, several million in cash and jewels, and a very large network of underground contacts. He tells himself he left the memory of his wings in the desert ditch where they drop his half-dead body. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>9.</p>
<p>
  <span>Mazikeen Lilim finds Lux-- and Lucifer. He pulls a gun on her. She laughs. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Neither of them knows who would win. Neither of them particularly want to find out the hard way, especially when they work so much better together. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She’s knives and fire and fury, he’s silk and ice and control. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They worked well before when Samael’s wings had not yet burned. They work even better now that Lucifer has been created. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>10.</p>
<p>
  <span>By the time Detective Chloe Decker walks into his life, Lucifer Morningstar can tell himself he no longer cares enough to wonder about his brother. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>There's going to be at least one more in this 'verse-- I'll update this with another chapter when I post it to let you know. :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>